Ash Ranch
by Mr.Darrock99
Summary: Ash got tried of going to each region and completing in leagues. So with talking to Professor Oak he decides to go to a group of Islands and start a ranch. Takes place after Sinnoh and a combination of the games and anime.


**Prologue**

Ash has become a decent trainer over his 6 years as a trainer. He place top 16 in the Indigo Plateau Conference , beat the Orange League, top 8 in the Silver Conference, top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference , winner of the Battle Frontier, and top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference. But he is getting tired of the doing the same thing every time he get back from a league. So he decided to do something different.

Once he separated from Brock and Dawn after getting home, he went to Professor Oak to see what he thought. Professor Oak told him of a place called The Pearl Isles where there is barley any trainers, so he told him that he will try farming and ranching. So Professor Oak called the island Mayor to allow him to move there.

What really help with Ash decision was that the mayor allow him to catch Pokémon that live on the islands. Professor Oak said that the isles have many Pokémon from different regions and even some that are the same species of Pokémon but have different type of looks. The Mayor even let Ash have an old farm house and the tracks of land that its sits on.

Once Delia got over that Ash was leaving she help him out with the packing, and got him seeds, a Poké-Gear, pokéballs, toiletries, cook books, and a lot of money. All of the items was sent to the farm house.

Ash decided that he did not need all 30 of his Tauros, so he decided to trade 20 of them. He went and talk to Lara Laramie and traded 10 of his Tauros for 5 Pontya and 5 Rapidash. Than Whitney Uncle, Milton, traded 5 Tauros for 5 Miltanks. Than he talk to a Poochyena breeder from Hoenn, Kendra Day, to trade 5 Tauros for 5 Poochyena.

Ash also got many of gifts from some of the gym leaders that he fought over the years.

From Ericka he got herb seeds, and a Pokémon Leafeon.

From Bugsy he got work gloves, first aid kits, and a female trash cloak Burmy.

From Bawrly he got training equipment for his Pokémon, Pokémon food, vitamins, and a Makuhita.

From Volkner he got a flashlights, and a Minum.

From Kurt she got multiply of his specialty Pokéballs.

On the way towards The Pearl Isles the ship pass by a school of Lapras. Ash recognize one of the Lapras as his old Lapras that he traveled with. He called her over and see if she wants to come and join him to go to his new home and she agree.

When he got there at Courtney Shipyard Store he was greeted by Mayor Joseph Nixon. If you go east it takes you strait to the town while the road south goes to the forest and then past that is meadows. Then close to the town the roads split, one to the town and one to the mayor's house over the river. He show Ash around town and meet the people. The town consisting of a Blair General Store, a clinic, a church, the Silver Inn, an apartment building, Vigoroth Construction, and library. Than on the other side of town there were an abandon house on the other side of another river running by the town.

Than Mayor Joseph took ash to the ranch and boy did he have a lot of work cut out for him to get it into working condition. The fields where the farm goes are full with weeds, the ranch area was full of trees and rocks, and a small river running through that connects to larger rivers that leads to the ocean and connect to another part of the land. Then there was the small two room farm house. One room was the bathroom while the other was his bedroom/kitchen with a bed, TV, chest, bookshelf, and table in it while the kitchen area has a small fridge, stove, and sink.

There is a lot of work to be done but Ash believe that he could do it.

 **People of The Pearl Isles**

 **Mayor Joseph Nixon:** The mayor of the Pearl Isles, husband to Allison and around the age of 30. He has green hair and brown eyes. He was kind and show Ash around the ranch.

 **Allison Nixon:** The wife of Joseph and around the age of 28. She has blond hair and brown eyes. She is very supportive of her husband and the village.

 **Florence Nixon:** The daughter of Joseph and Allison and around the age of 5. She has Green hair and brown eyes. A very happy child who has a love for Pokémon. She is best friends with Otis and Christina.

 **Courtney Cox:** The wife of Carlos and around the age of 27. She has black hair and blue eyes. She runs the Courtney Shipyard Store with her husband and was a former Pokémon trainer. Her Pokémon are Samurott, Skarmony, Blastoise, Loppuny, Raichu (Alolan), and Togepi.

 **Carlos Cox:** The husband of Courtney and around the age of 27. He has red hair and blue eyes. He helps run the Courtney Shipyard Store and does most of the boat transport for the Isles.

 **Otis Cox:** The son of Courtney and Carlos and around the age of 4. He has red hair and blue eyes. He likes to help his parents with the shop. He is best friends with Florence and Christina.

 **Susan Little:** The wife of Domeric and around the age of 27. She has purple hair and black eyes. She runs the library at the town and she and her husband help teach the kids.

 **Domeric Little:** The husband of Susan and around the age of 25. He has pink hair and grey eyes. He helps run the library and teach the kids with his wife.

 **Christina Little:** The daughter of Susan and Domeric and around the age of 5. She has pink hair and black eyes. She is best friends with Florence and Otis.

 **Inez Joy:** The wife of Daniel and around the age of 26. She has green hair and blue eyes. She the church priestess. Her and her family lives in a different part of the church.

 **Daniel Joy:** The husband of Inez and around the age of 27. He has pink hair and green eyes. He is a part of the Joy family. He runs the clinic and although he was not a Pokémon trainer he has some Pokémon who helps him in the clinic. His Pokémon are Herdier, Kadabra, and Kricketune.

 **Sharon Joy:** The daughter of Daniel and Inez and around the age of 2. She has pink hair and black eyes.

 **Dave Blair:** The husband of Viola and around the age of 27. He has black hair and purple eyes. He runs the general store in the town. He has a pet Linoone that he named Lady that like to eat the jams he make with the barriers but her favorite are durin jam.

 **Viola Blair:** The wife of Dave and around the age of 26. She has brown hair and red eyes. She runs the Silver Inn.

 **Calvin Blair:** The son of Viola and Dave and around the age of 3. He has brown hair and purple eyes.

 **Lisa George:** The wife of Joey and around the age of 22. She has brown hair and black eyes. She owns and run the Vigoroth Construction. She is part of the Don George family and was a former trainer but now uses her Pokémon to build on the isles. Her team consists of Slaking, Sawk, Arcanine, Tangrowth, Leavanny, and Espeon.

 **Joey George:** The husband of Lisa and around the age of 21. He has red hair and hazel eyes. He helps her run the Vigoroth Construction with his wife.

 **Donny George:** The son of Joey and Lisa and around the age of 1. He has red hair and black eyes.

 _Next Morning, 5:30AM_

xKnock, knockx

Waking up with a yawn, Ash got out of bed and went to the door to see who is knocking this early in the morning. When he open the door he sees Dave and his Linoone, Lady.

"Hello, sonny. Didn't mean to wake you up so early in the morning but Mayor Joseph wanted me to talk to you about some things."

"Okay and that's okay I needed to get up and start weeding the garden any way. Do you want breakfast?"

When he ask about breakfast Lady ran past him to the inside of his house. "Well that answer that question now doesn't it." answer Dave.

As they walk in to the house Ash went to the kitchen area to fix breakfast Dave went to sit at the table with Pikachu and Lady.

"So what did the Mayor Joseph wanted to tell me?" ask Ash

"Well for one you can have as many Pokémon as you can handle at your ranch." Said Dave

"Really, I didn't think that I could do that." Said Ash

"Yep, all rancher can keep as many Pokémon at the ranch at all time, but when you leave you can only take with you six Pokémon with you. All you need is to find someone to take care of them and the ranch while you are gone." Said Dave.

"Well thanks for that information this way we can have all of our friends with use, right Pikachu." said Ash "Pika"

"Another thing are that the paths on the other side of your property there are four paths. One goes to an abound part of the old town where there is an old school and old houses. The second goes to a hill where some wild Pokémon are at. The third path leads to the major rivers that lead to the ocean with a bunch of water Pokémon in it. And then the last path goes to the back of the library." Said Dave

"Okay I got that." Said Ash

"Now we can talk about other regions and tasks." Said Dave

"What about other regions? And what about these tasks that you are talking about?" Ask Ash

"Well since we are one of the closest to Unova, Kalos, and Alola the mayor want you to pretty much run items back and forth." Said Dave.

"Can I catch Pokémon when I am in these areas?" Ask Ash.

"Well you have to ask the regional professor of the areas to allow you to catch there but I do not see any problem why you could not." Said Dave.

"Then I see why not that I could not go on some of these task. I just need to find someone to watch over the ranch while I am gone." Said Ash.

"Well I could come by and watch the farm while you are gone as long as you help supply my shop and my wife in with fresh berries." Said Dave.

"Well I think that deal can work, so if you do not have anything else for me I need to contact some people to transport my Pokémon over to here and contact some people about sending some of my Pokémon who I left behind over the years." Said Ash.

Ash called Professor Oak to see if he could transfer over his Pokémon over to the ranch and ask him if he can keep an eye out for Pidgeot flock and Butterfree and his mate. He then called Anthony to see if he can get Primeape back. Anthony said that it was up to Primeape if he wants to go back. Ash ask Primeape and Primeape agrees to go and stay with Ash. Anthony said he will drop Primeape off in three days. Then he called Officer Jenny from Viridian to see if Squirtle wants to come back. Jenny said that Squirtle was getting a little restless and wanted to travel with him again. Jenny said that she will have him there that afternoon.

 **Ash Pokémon**

Pikachu

Bulbasaur

Charizard

Kingler

Muk

Tauros

Snorlax

Bayleef

Quilava

Totodile

Noctowl

Donphan

Heracross

Swellow

Sceptile

Corphish

Torkoal

Glalie

Staraptor

Torterra

Buizel

Infernape

Gliscor

Gible

Rapidash

Miltank

Poochyena

Leafeon (given by Ericka)

Burmy (Trash Cloak Female) (given by Bugsy)

Makuhita (given by Brawly)

Minun (given by Volkner)

Squirtle

Primeape

Lapras

 **Pokémon that stay at the Ranch**

9x Ponyta/Rapidash (traded 10x Tauros)

4x Miltank (traded 5x Tauros)

4x Poochyena (traded 5x Tauros)

9x Tauros


End file.
